


Pillow Talk

by NiennorNight (Niennor_Night)



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Humor, I'm Bad At Summaries, Lovey-Dovey, M/M, Malec Fluff, Pillow Talk, Romance, Sharing a Bed, Teasing, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-26
Updated: 2017-01-26
Packaged: 2018-09-20 01:00:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9468434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Niennor_Night/pseuds/NiennorNight
Summary: Magnus and Alec are cuddling in their bed, blissful in each other's arms, talking about the past and the present.(I'm sorry my sum is DREADFUL)





	

"You know” Alec said one lazy evening while cuddling with  Magnus on their bed, just enjoying each other's presence, “I used to think I was into blondes but apparently I was sorely mistaken."

"Oh? What are you into then?" Magnus smiled wiggling his eyebrows.

Alec looked up at him, reaching out to run his fingers through his already messy, raven hair and said, dead serious. "Red heads. Definitely."

Magnus bit his lip to stop himself from laughing out loud, and answered, trying to keep his composure and play along. "Is that so?"

Alec only nodded, his sapphire eyes shining with mirth.

"We could set you up with Clary then!" Magnus said, fake-excited and then burst out laughing at the look of pure horror that immediately appeared on Alec's face. 

"By the Angel Mags, that's taking it **_too_** far."

"You started it babe."

"But she's a **_girl_**!" Alec said shuddering, not even trying to hide the disgust on his face. "Not everyone here can stand them. I seriously don't know how you and Jace do it. I’m amazed." He teased.

"It's our secret superpower." Magnus said wiggling his eyebrows again. "And I don’t care about girls anymore. Or boys for that matter. Now I only have eyes for you babe. But why are you talking about Jace while we're in bed?"

“Sweet talker...” He muttered blushing. "And **you're** the one still talking about him. Anyway... **_I_** may be talking about him now..." Alec got on his elbows to whisper near Magnus’ ear. "But it's **_your_** name I'd been screaming not long ago."

Magnus chuckled. "Fair."

"Besides..." Alec said lying back on his chest, looking up at him. "I was just going to use him to make a point."

"Point being?" 

"Why do I always get drawn to the forbidden ones?" The Nephilim asked sighing theatrically.

"The fruit of the forbidden tree is sweet babe." Magnus purred, his emerald eyes shining mischievously and Alec smiled back at him, his blue eyes full of love as he leaned close once more, to press a chaste kiss on his lips.

"I know..." He smirked kissing him again, and again, just because he could. "So, so sweet."

**~○~**

"So... About my point." He said falling back on the bed, Magnus wrapping an arm around him and pulling him close. "Apart from the obvious fact that you're a man..." He trailed off, absently tracing a love rune with his finger on Magnus' naked chest, making his Warlock smile fondly at him, "You are also a Downworlder. And as if that wasn't enough, the High Warlock of Brooklyn, at that. I mean, I haven't even mentioned the fact that you're the most beautiful person I have ever laid my eyes on, and you're already not **_just_** out of my league, you're..." He waved his hands absently in the air, trying to make a point, looking for words to put shape into his feelings.

In the end he just sighed again dropping his hands and said, frustrated at his own lack of eloquence. "I shouldn't be able to even look at you through binoculars anyway! **That** is how far ahead from me you are!"

Magnus was stunned once more by Alec's honesty and straightforwardness but then looked down at him, and the adorable pouty look on his face, which coupled with the frustrated hand waving made him laugh immediately, and hug him tighter, his heart bursting with love and fondness for the man in his arms.

"Please Angel. I have nothing on you. You are not only beautiful, you are adorable too. And don't get me started on that body of yours."

"So romantic..."Alec smirked at the comment about his physique.

Magnus gasped in fake shock. "I **_am_** romantic! I just don't think you could take it darling."

"Oh, really?" The Nephilim challenged raising an eyebrow.

"Yup." Magnus smiled mischievously. “No matter how much I love it when I see you blush, I prefer you conscious. I don't want you fainting because all your blood was redirected to those beautiful cheeks of yours~" He teased touching his face, effectively making him blush again. "See?" He smirked. "And I haven't even started yet. I only have to add the word beautiful in a sentence talking about you and you get all blushy on me. It’s adorable."

"Shut up." Alec grumbled, swatting his hand away and burying his reddened face on his chest.

Magnus chuckled softly, pressing a kiss on his hair. “So… Tell me more.”

Alec laughed against his chest his clear joyful laugh reverberating through Magnus' body whose heartbeat picked up its pace as he hugged him closer, totally blissful. The Shadowhunter looked up again, adoration written all over his face and smiled at him.

“I fell in love the first moment I laid my eyes on you. I just hadn’t realised it at the time. Frankly, it took me a while to understand what those feelings meant, because I had never felt anything like it before and because I kept denying myself. I thought what I felt for Jace was romantic love, but I was mistaken. I was afraid of my feelings for him so I hid them even from myself, never realising that yeah, I may have liked him physically, but I was never in love with him. Even if I had been though, those feelings would never be able to rival my feelings for you. The way I feel about my..."

He trailed off blushing a little and Magnus raised an eyebrow confused. "About what darling?"

"About you."

"You said **_'my'_**." Magnus noted intrigued. " **_‘Your’_** what?"

Alec blushed more but didn't take his eyes off Magnus'. "My **true** love..."

Said true love gave him a bright smile that put the sun to shame, and pulled him flush against his body, kissing him.

Alec immediately responded to the sweet unhurried kiss, pouring all his love into it, just like Magnus did.

"You have no idea how much I love you Alexander." Magnus told him after they reluctantly separated to breathe.

"Why don't you show me then?" Alec asked, a mischievous, playful smile on his face.

"There's nothing I'd love more darling..." Magnus purred kissing him once more. "But!" He added, pulling back too soon. "You were talking about something and it was very rude of me to interrupt, so please go on."

"Seriously?" Alec said in disbelief. "You'd rather hear me talk than f-"

"Alexander!" Magnus laughed kissing him, to cut his words off.

"Just stating the facts." The Nephilim smirked.

Magnus chuckled again. "Well the facts are that I do love hearing you talk, especially about the way you feel about me." He wiggled his eyebrows. "and it's such a rare treat that I would never turn it down. After all... I can seduce you anytime. But coaxing you to talk usually takes a lot."

Alec loomed over him smiling, supporting his weight with his hands, resting beside Magnus' head. "You can seduce me anytime huh?"

Magnus smirked, softly running a finger from Alec's naked chest, down to his ribs making him shiver. "Can't I?" He asked innocently.

The Shadowhunter shook his head, a fond smile on his face, and leaned down to kiss him. "Of course you can. But what about me?" He pouted, resting his weight on one arm while hovering over him, the muscles on the other straining to support his weight, making Magnus stare. “Can’t **_I_** seduce you anytime?” He asked as innocently as Magnus had, softly tracing a path with his free hand, from Magnus’ neck to his cheek, reaching the back of his head and wrapping his fingers through his Warlock’s silk raven strands, making his breath hitch.

“You’re not playing fair.” He gasped softly.

“You started it. But you still haven’t answered my question.”

“Of course you can.” Magnus breathed, mirroring his lover’s previous answer. “But I really wanted to hear you talk.”

Alec leaned closer, still supporting himself on one arm, flexing his muscles more, knowing that it was bound to drive his Warlock crazy, and kissed him while Magnus muttered “show-off” against his lips.

The Nephilim laughed and fell on the bed beside his beloved, turning to face him. “Since you asked so nicely, I guess I’ll tell you.”

“Tell me?” Magnus asked still dazed.

“More. About the way I feel about you?”

“Oh. I’m listening.” Magnus smiled taking his hand and waiting eagerly.

“I’ll never forget that night. Your eyes were the most beautiful thing I had ever seen... Emerald green and gold at once, and that unique shape of them that you hate that much only fascinated me more. Every part of you is gorgeous, your mere existence ethereal. And just when I was thinking you were simply the most beautiful man created, I got to speak to you, to really know you, and I realised I hadn’t known the half of it. In the end, your gorgeous soul, ended up being more beautiful than your outward appearance. And that says **_a lot_**.”

Magnus was looking at him not saying a word, so he reached out to touch his face softly, worried. “Mags? Are you okay? I'm sorry..." He bit his lip. "Was it too much? Talk to me.”

“There is nothing left for me to say... You stole all my words. Because that was me you were describing. **_I_** was the one losing my breath over your extraordinary beauty, but then realising you were even more beautiful in the inside. I was the one afraid of falling in love with you, yet in the end tumbling in it headfirst, never regretting it for even a moment.”

Alec smiled brightly at him, scooting closer to bring their foreheads together. “Do **_you_** have any idea, how impossibly much I love you?” He asked.

“Mmm... I don’t know...” He purred just a breath away, his cat-eyes shining with mirth. “Why don’t you show me?”

“I thought you wanted to talk.” Alec smirked.

“I changed my mind. Now I want you to show me too.”

Alec chuckled softly. “Okay then... If I absolutely **_have_** to...”

And then they were kissing, all words forgotten.

 


End file.
